


Goodbye Hot Tubs, Hello Kakashi

by DeathByShyKid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay Uzumaki Naruto, Hot Tub, Kiba Being Homophobic, Love Confessions, M/M, Rewrite of a one-shot I wrote from 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByShyKid/pseuds/DeathByShyKid
Summary: Every Monday, Naruto and his friends would get together on their days off from missions or paperwork to relax and catch up with one another. Two weeks before a particular Monday where they'd decided to visit the hot tubs, Naruto had come out of the closet to those closest to him. However, one wrong thing said has Naruto leaving the spas to walk around, only to find Kakashi inviting him to dinner.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Goodbye Hot Tubs, Hello Kakashi

**Author's Note:**

> The original story was made in 2017, just when I had started dipping my toes in Naruto fanfictions (you can read it on my Wattpad or on Fanfiction(.net) under the same username). It was… interesting, to say the least. It’s been roughly four years since I wrote this - a little after I turned fourteen… I just turned nineteen a week ago - and there are more than a few things wrong with this entire one-shot and, unfortunately, that second chapter that I later unpublished because it really wasn’t that good - don’t know if I’ll ever rewrite that one.
> 
> For one thing, I made Naruto sixteen in the original one-shot, and, for a little fourteen-year-old me, I thought it would suffice. However, as an adult, I can definitely tell you it does not. So, I’ve made Naruto at least eighteen, minimum - if you want to think of him as older, then you may do so.
> 
> Well, that’s enough from me - here’s the 2021 rewrite of one of my very first Kakashi X Naruto fanfictions. And yes, you all get that smut scene but better. Enjoy <3

It was a Monday and while, to most people, that would be seen as just another day but, for the rowdy group of men who didn’t have work on that particular weekday, it wasn’t just _any_ day. It was their version of ‘Saturday’ where everyone would go get lunch or party late into the evening, maybe go on a shopping spree.

On this particular Monday when the seven of them had gotten together at their usual meet-up spot, one of the guys - Lee, of all people - had suggested going to the spa. He’d overheard while running his laps around the village that the spa had finally reopened their hot tubs for public use now that the season was starting to get colder. No one objected whatsoever - they had all been working their asses off, some with back-to-back missions, others simply swamped with paperwork - and thought that it would be a fantastic idea!

So, that’s where they found themselves, laughing along to some joke they couldn’t even remember as they walked through the double doors of the spa. The group of seven made their way up to the receptionist’s desk, Lee being the first to speak amongst them. He smiled politely to the woman in front of him, “Good afternoon!”

“Hello, gentlemen - what can I do for you today?” She spoke kindly, eyes squinting in a smile of sorts.

“Are the hot tubs open for people today?” The exuberant taijutsu expert grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet, “We heard you just reopened them!”

She clasped her hands together, “Yes, sir. Were you looking for any particular size of a hot tub?”

“The largest one you have!” Lee gave her a thumbs-up, looking like a spitting image of Guy.

“I apologize sir, but the property only has one large hot tub room that is, unfortunately, being deep cleaned in preparations for the next season. It’s not even full of water yet.” The receptionist shook her head, an apologetic look on her face, “However, we do have two small hot tubs as well as individual ones available for use.”

Neji furrowed his eyebrows, walking up behind his downcast teammate, “How many people are allowed in the small ones?”

“Only three people are allowed in each room; any more than that and it would be too cramped for comfort. That, and it is the policy at this particular spa.” She stated politely, “Will you be taking those rooms?”

Kiba bounded beside the two, throwing his arms over their shoulders casually - adulthood had made the cocky brown-haired man taller than most. “Yeah,” He drawled out, “we’ll take them. I mean, we came all the way here, might as well get what we wanted, right, guys?” Most of them nodded amongst themselves.

As it always was with Monday tradition, the group of seven each contributed to paying for their activities, splitting the cost evenly between all of them. The receptionist kindly took the money, giving them their receipts and explaining that they would be allowed in the rooms for an hour and a half - a clock would tell them when their time was up. However, before they’d headed off to relax in the hot tubs, they had something to discuss.

It was, surprisingly, Neji who spoke up first, “There are only two rooms that’ll hold three people. There are seven of us - I’m sure you can do the math - so how are we going to do this?”

As his words finally settled on everyone, seven pairs of eyes glanced at each other in the group. A few gave longer stares at the blond Jinchuriki who’d stayed contentedly quiet so far. Kiba’s eyes lingered longer than most, making Naruto furrow his eyebrows in confusion. “What?” He asked, tilting his head in question.

“N-Nothing!” The Inuzuku heir laughed sheepishly, glancing away, “So…” The decision before them was hauntingly annoying… and awkward, if the group had to be honest - they were asking for one of their Monday night-out buddies to take one for the team and let the others have their fun.

“What Kiba’s trying to say and what I’m sure all of us know by now is that one of us is going to have to leave the spa or purchase an individual room as there won’t be enough room for them in the three-person rooms.” Shino interjected, fixing his glasses, “So, let us decide.”

Lee raised a finger, wagging it slightly in enthusiasm, “Guy-sensei said that hot tubs are an extremely great way to relax your body after a week’s worth of exercise!”

Neji placed a hand on his teammate’s shoulder, “Yes, while that’s all well in good, Lee was also the one to suggest coming to the spa so I feel as though he should be one of the ones to go.” The group nodded at that.

“What about you Neji?” Naruto was quick to ask.

“I am fine either way. Though, I do prefer the company of friends rather than sitting alone in a room or out in town by myself.” He commented lightly, getting a blinding smile from both the blond and his teammate.

“That is commendable, Neji.” Shino fixed his glasses for the second time that evening, “I feel the same way as him, however, I would like to stay. Although it is in selfish want, I’ve never been in a hot tub before and I wish to experience it. I’ve heard it is rather lovely.”

Naruto beamed up at the bug-user, “Well, then I guess we’re in the same boat - I’ve never been in a hot tub before either! I never got the time after I went on my three-year training trip with Pervy-Sage and I never had the money before then either.” His face lit up in excitement.

“It’s alright, I suppose.” Shikamaru butted in, shrugging a shoulder, “The heat can be a bit troublesome but the water is nice.”

Choji chuckled slightly, “Of course, you’d think that a _hot_ tub’s heat would be troublesome.” The group laughed collectively at that. “I used to go all the time, to be honest.” The Akimichi heir admitted, “I’d feel a bit bad asking Naruto or Shino to go since they haven’t experienced it but, I enjoy it so much - it’s so relaxing.”

His teammate waved a hand lazily, “Plus, I’m sure if either of us were to return to our clan grounds, we’d get an earful from our mothers. They’re constantly on us about being too lethargic and to get out of the compound more often.”

“I forgot that clan heirs usually live at home until they’re married,” Lee whispered, more to Neji and Naruto who were both beside him than to anyone else. The two merely nodded at that.

“What about you Kiba?” Shino called out again, looking at his teammate.

The man shrugged, “Well, I’m fine with whatever so long as I’m not in the same hot tub as Naruto.” Just as the words had left his mouth, Kiba froze, eyes wide in realization. The other guys looked at him incredulously.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?!” Naruto’s voice was firm, level but the undertone of fire still coursed through his words. The receptionist peeked her head over the desk, looking at the group with concern in her eyes.

The other man waved his hands in the air frantically, shaking his head like a wet dog, “W-Wait, that’s not what I meant, I just-”

“Dude, why the fuck would you say that?” Shikamaru hissed out, venom in his words.

“I didn’t think you and Naruto had a problem…” Lee pondered out loud.

Kiba ran a hand down his face, “I don’t have a problem with Naruto, it’s just that…” His voice trailed off, waving a hand as if that explained his earlier words.

“Just _what_ , Kiba?” The blond-haired man asked, voice aggressive and loud.

He didn’t look up from the floor, “Well, I’m straight so-”

Naruto’s eyes leveled the Inuzuka heir, gritting his teeth, “I see how it is. Because I’m _gay_? Wow, Kiba, didn’t know you were like that…”

“If you’re in the other room with the other guys, I’ll be fine. It would be weird to be in a hot tub with you in case you had a crush on-”

Shino slapped a hand over his mouth, “Kiba, shut _up_.”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t really feel like hanging out today, guys.” Naruto held his hands up in the air, his mouth in a thin line, “Have fun in the hot tubs.”

“Wait-” Neji and Lee were quick to turn towards him, hands outstretched to pull the blond back in but he was already gone.

Five eyes set their sights on the man, their postures taunt and stiff in their fury. Kiba took a step back from them all, sputtering slightly, “What? You guys were probably thinking the same, right?”

“No, _Kiba_.” Shikamaru stood tall, “Unlike you, we accept people for who they are and who they love. We support them like _friends_.”

“Yeah, dick-move, Kiba, dick-move.” Choji shook his head.

Shino stood darkly behind his teammate, “What you’re going to do is you’re going to find Naruto and apologize to him _immediately_ or we will never see you on these Monday outings again. Do you understand?”

“Y-Yeah, I guess.”

“Good.” Neji frowned deeply, moving towards the hot tub rooms, “Oh, and Kiba?”

“Huh?”

“I look forward to our training session later this week - the beating you will receive will be tremendous.” He lifted his hand in a similar way Naruto had done to him all those years ago at the Chunin exams.

“O-Okay…” Kiba stiffly left the spa in search of the blond-haired man, his core shaking from the verbal lashing he just got from his friends.

As for said blond, Naruto had since made it nearly halfway across the village, his furious power-walk making villagers wary of him. They each gave the Jinchuriki a wide berth while he passed through. His fists were clenched together tightly and, the more he thought about what Kiba had said, the more he could feel the hot tears pricking his eyes.

Naruto didn’t _dare_ let them fall.

The blond-haired man sighed quietly, his fast walking slowing down as did his adrenaline. He wiped his face, hoping that Kiba’s words would disappear too. He had come out as gay to his closest friends almost two weeks before this hot tub fiasco. At the time, Naruto had been awarded with very accepting smiles and claps on the back, Sakura and Ino both being too nosey for their own good with questions of _“Is there someone you’re seeing?”_ or _“Are you seeing someone?”_ It had made him smile with genuine joy that they were all just rolling with it but, obviously, some just couldn’t look past their own hate… even when it was one of their friends.

Naruto hadn’t thought that there would be any awkwardness between him and any of his guy friends but, he should have known that one of them - _Kiba_ \- would be a little homophobic. However, he hadn’t realized how vocal the man would be about his distaste… enough that he wouldn’t even want to share a _hot_ tub! All because he was worried that Naruto would have a _crush_ on _him_.

First of all, _ew_ , and second of all, Kiba is definitely _not_ his type.

A sudden silver-haired man came to mind but, with a quick red flush that spread across his face and the wave of a hand, the thought disappeared from Naruto’s mind just as fast as it came.

His mind drifted back to Kiba again. The Inuzuka heir was embarrassed to have a gay friend, Naruto supposed and didn’t want to be in a hot tub near him. Kiba probably thought that the blond Jinchuriki was going to try something, maybe touch him somewhere he didn’t want to be touched or outright flirty to the man.

Just because he had spent three years of his teenage years with the most perverted man he’d ever met and had the most perverted Jonnin teacher didn’t mean that Naruto himself was a _pervert_!

There was a small tap on his shoulder causing the blond-haired man to swiftly turn around. He was greeted by a simple eye-smile like no other; his heart fluttered at the sight - speak of the devil. “Yo!” Kakashi greeted with a slight wave, “What’s up?”

Naruto blinked, still coming back online after being stunned by the man, “Uh… Nothing much?” He tried.

The silver-haired Jonnin glanced around, eyebrows furrowed slightly, “Where are the other guys? It’s Monday, right? I thought that was your guys’ day to hang out.”

A low growl caught them both off guard; Naruto hadn’t meant for such a visceral reaction to happen because of his former teacher’s words. He cleared his throat, looking away, “I didn’t feel like hanging out with them today.”

The tone the other man had was a little concerning, to say the least. “Why’s that?” The eldest of the two asked softly, beginning to walk again.

Naruto followed behind him, “Well, we _were_ going to the spa-”

“‘Cause, the hot tubs just reopened.” Kakashi finished in recollection, a hand settling on his chin in thought, “Guy mentioned that Lee was going to check and see if you all wanted to try it out.”

The blond-haired man rubbed the back of his head, “Well, we _were_. Everything was fine and dandy until…” His mind drifted again back to the interaction and he visibly cringed, nose scrunched up slightly.

“Until, what?” Kakashi had seen the reaction and stared on with curiosity.

He sighed deeply. “The big hot tub was closed - the only hot tubs available were two small ones that could only hot three people in it as well as the individual ones. There are seven of us so we were trying to figure out which one of us had to leave.” Naruto’s eyes darkened with a pang of deep sadness, “It kind of seemed like I was going to be able to be one of the ones who got to stay but, um… Kiba said something that made me want to leave…” His words were getting caught in his throat now.

Kakashi was now genuinely concerned, hand going to sit on his former student’s shoulder, stopping him in his trek so he could look into those sky-blue eyes. “Naruto, what did he say?” He asked softly.

His bottom lip quivered, his eyes hot as tears threatened to encroach upon him again. The man blinked harshly, trying to keep his emotions at bay. “Do you remember two weeks ago when I came out as gay?” He asked instead.

“Of course I do.” The Jonnin gave him his signature eye-smile, “I bought you a little rainbow emblem and paid for your dinner to celebrate.” He gave a thumbs-up that seemed to brighten the other man.

Naruto flushed at the thought slightly, the corner of his mouth twitching as a smile tried to appear. “Well,” He started again, staring up into dark eyes, “Kiba didn’t want to share a hot tub with me because I was gay… Guess he was too mortified to be swimming in the same vicinity as a homo that he forgot we were friends.” The blond gave a wet laugh, not realizing that the tears had come back for vengeance.

“Oh, Naruto.” Kakashi hushed out in an almost-whisper, the hand on his former student’s shoulder sliding to cradle the side of the man’s face. It was a comforting presence for both parties. A thumb swept under the blond’s eye, clearing a tear that fell down his cheek. “That’s a shitty thing for him to do.” Kakashi pulled away, shaking his head, “I can’t believe Kiba acted that way towards you.”

“Yeah…”

“How about this?” He started, pulling Naruto’s attention back onto him, “I was just about to go grab dinner. Why don’t you join me so that your Monday off isn’t a waste of time?”

Naruto blinked in surprise, wiping away any remaining tears left in his eyes. _“Did he just ask me out on a date?”_ His mind cooed instantly without promptly, getting an annoyed groan from his more logical half, _“No, you idiot! Why would Kakashi-sensei ask me out on a date?”_ The man was giving him an odd look due to his silence. _“Dammit, Naruto, get a hold of yourself.”_

He gave Kakashi a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck, “Um, sure. Why not?”

The older man nodded, hands sliding into his pockets as they began walking again. “I hope you like barbeque. I know it’s nothing special but, since I came back from my mission the other day, it’s been the one thing I’ve been craving.” Kakashi was quick to fill their former somber conversation with something a little light-hearted.

“I have no objections to barbeque.” Naruto smiled brightly as they made their way through the village.

The silence that fell between the two of them was comforting albeit a little bothersome to Naruto at least. It wasn’t because it was awkward or anything of the sort - the blond Jinchuriki could find hundreds of things to talk about to fill the space - it was just how uncomfortable his body felt. The quickening pace of his heart combined with the butterflies settling in his stomach made him feel all _sorts_ of things. That and the constant reminder his brain kept sending him of _“This is not a date, this is not a date, this is not a date-”_ like a mantra playing over and over was starting to give him a headache.

Kakashi didn’t like him in that way.

They made it to the barbeque place in no time, the eldest of the two opening the door for his former student, letting Naruto walk in first. A waitress fixed her dress before walking up to them and smiling at the two. They confirmed being the only ones in their party here for a table, being sat in a comfortable booth, both Kakashi and Naruto sitting on opposite sides so that they were facing each other. The woman greeted herself and took their drink order down before disappearing quickly.

Kakashi, once the waitress had completely disappeared from their sight, turned to look at the blond, “Hey?”

“Hm?” Naruto didn’t look up from the menu in his hands.

“You okay? You’ve been pretty quiet this evening.” He stated, picking up his own menu as well, “Are you still thinking about what Kiba said to you earlier?”

The other man chuckled lowly, “Yeah…”

“Mind sharing?”

“I guess.” Naruto shrugged half-heartedly, huffing out a sigh as he finally took his eyes off the menu to stare at his former teacher, “I’m just worried that because of my sexuality that all my friends are just… you know, leave me. I mean, Kiba’s already shown his distaste for… my _kind_ and it’s only been two weeks since I came out.”

Kakashi paused, his lone eye staring holes into the other man. He couldn’t help himself, a snort leaving him before dissolving into a quiet laugh. An embarrassed blush raised across his former student’s face, a mortified look there as well. “I’m sorry.” He apologized with a soft laugh.

“It’s not funny, Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto’s eyes were wide, face falling into a pout, “I’m being serious. Am I going to lose my friends because I’m _gay_?!”

He shook his head, hand resting on the other man’s fist that had balled up in his embarrassment. “Naruto, if your so-called friends are this hateful towards who you _are_ , then they don’t deserve to be your friend.” The older man explained just as their drinks arrived.

The blond-haired Jinchuriki contemplated the words as they ordered off the menu, a silence stretching over them even after the waitress left a second time. “I wish Kiba understood that me being gay doesn’t mean that I’d tap any guy; I have taste, you know?” He grumbled out after a second longer.

Kakashi choked on his drink, a cough escaping between his chuckles. “Well,” He coughed again to clear himself completely, “if Kiba actually cared about you and still wanted to be friends, he would get over himself and his homophobic tendencies… I hate guys like that.” Those last words were mumbled but the other man could hear the venom in them.

“Yeah…” Naruto swirled his straw in his drink, “I just don’t want something as simple as my sexuality to get in the way of my friendships.” His former teacher merely hummed in response. “Do you think I should just tell them that I was joking so there’s no more conflict?” He asked after a moment.

“No.” Kakashi’s response was stern and serious, an almost one-eighty from his mood earlier, “Naruto, you might lose your friends because they can’t get over their hatred, but those who support you will do so because they care about you and love you as who you are. They wouldn’t let something as simple as you being gay get in the way of that. You just have to put your trust in them as you would in a fight.”

The blond’s bottom lip quivered as he tried to blink the tears from coming back, “Thanks, Kakashi-sensei.”

“I’m simply just telling you the truth.” He gave the other man his signature eye-smile.

"Here you are!" The cheerful voice from the waitress caught their attention as she set down their food.

**...**

It had been nearly an hour since their food had been finished, the check awaiting their payment as their drinks were refilled for the last time that night. It didn’t matter that the night was slowly ending, Kakashi and Naruto were having a great time. They laughed loudly, slapping the table at something extraordinarily funny, shushing each other when they got too loud for a public setting. They talked about anything and everything at that small table for two. They relished in memories and funny moments from their youth. It was refreshing to speak so freely about what’s happened in the past.

However, when their food had finally been paid for and they stood outside of the restaurant, the two found that they didn’t want the companionship they’d found in each other to end. There was still too much to talk and laugh about. Naruto smiled brightly up at his sensei, “Want to take a walk with me?”

“Gladly.” Kakashi gave him an eye-smile, one that showed genuine joy.

The two walked in pleasant silence, commenting now and then about the stars in the sky and the disappearing crowds of people as the street light finally started turning on. Their conversation turned quiet, reminding themselves that people were probably settling in for the night, continuing a discussion they’d had from the restaurant. They ended up walking aimlessly throughout the backroads and streets of Konohagakure, somehow waltzing right into the forest. It was probably eleven at night by now, but neither felt tired enough to leave the company of the other.

Kakashi leaned over, poking his former student’s shoulder, “Oi, Naruto?”

"Hm?" He hummed, peeling his eyes from the sky where the stars shined to stare up at the older male.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

“I’ve just been curious about something, I suppose.” He began, the two men stopping near a clearing in the forest, “When you came out as gay, it was, for a lack of better words, very out of the blue, especially for someone like you - the most unpredictable ninja in the world.”

“Well, I wasn’t exactly sure how to tell you all without it being so abrupt.” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling to himself.

“I thought so.” Kakashi leaned against a tree nearest to him, a thoughtful look on his mostly clothed face, “From what I’ve heard since then and before my mission this past week, a lot of your friends thought you were joking-” His former student’s face darkened. “-but I could tell how serious you were about this. I would have never guessed that you were gay if you hadn’t told everyone. Your secret was so well kept that no one could have possibly known.”

The blond-haired Jinchuriki rolled his eyes, scoffing a bit, “Guess I’m just good at keeping secrets…”

“Naruto, my point is that you wouldn’t reveal something that important to you, like your sexuality, unless you had a motive or an agenda of sorts… maybe a crush?” Kakashi tried, picking up on the way the other man stiffened up, a rosy color tinting his cheeks, “My guess is that you opened up about your secret so that it wouldn’t be such a shock when you told him.”

“Ah, well, you caught me…” Naruto glanced away, his face darkening - if it was from his sudden embarrassment or something deeper, he wasn’t sure, “But, why bring this all up?”

“Oh, I’m just curious, really. I was just wondering who you could possibly have a crush on?” Kakashi smiled with his lone eye, a chuckle escaping him.

The other man was silent for a few seconds, looking down at his shoes that shifted in the dirt. He kicked a rock that caught his eye before speaking, “I really didn’t want to reveal who I liked for a few months, you know?”

“Ah, well, you don’t have to tell me-”

“No, it’s fine. I guess now is as good as ever.” Naruto shook his head, the silver-haired Jonnin stared with a confused expression at the growing blush on his former student’s face. “I’ve liked this person since I met him, if I had to be honest with myself. He’s really funny and has these _horrible_ jokes that just make me laugh for no particular reason. He’s got this stupid sarcastic humor that annoys me to death but the way he smiles after laughing at his own joke makes my chest flutter.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” He thought fondly of something for a moment before continuing, “He’s had a troubling past and, even if he’s never told me all the details, I can tell how much he mourns and holds himself accountable for his actions. He’s so strong with a brave heart but, fuck, is he lazy.” Naruto paused to laugh about that, smiling softly to himself as his eyes met his former teacher’s. “He doesn’t like to eat around people, that little fucker, but I guess he makes up for it by being really kind and so incredibly generous.”

“Naruto-”

“He’s one of the biggest perverts I know and I don’t mind calling him out for it. But still, that’s my crush and I fell for him so hard.” The blond blinked slowly, the blush on his face growing exponentially, “I don’t think I really need to go on much longer… I’m pretty sure you know who my crush is.”

Even from underneath his mask and where only a sliver of skin showed, Naruto could see the tint of pink lighting up underneath his former teacher’s eye. “Y-You’ve had a crush on me since we _met_?” Kakashi stuttered.

His blue eyes looked on determinedly as he nodded, “Kakashi-sensei, I know that this could be considered as wrong, you know, a former student loving his sensei and the age difference we have, but I really, _really_ like you. I’ve felt this way since I was _twelve_. I’ve never felt like this about anyone else in my entire life.”

“What are you trying to ask me, Naruto?”

“Would you please be my boyfriend?” He asked without hesitation.

The silver-haired Jonnin was beyond shocked, his heart racing a mile a minute. The words he’d heard were unbelievably heartwarming; he couldn’t help but smile fondly. “Naruto.” Kakashi started, taking a step towards his former student, “While it is a bit shocking to find out that your former student when they were a prepubescent child had a crush on you, it’s nice that this declaration of love is coming from when you’re an adult.”

“Well, yeah… it would have been illegal if I was any younger,” Naruto mumbled, stomach clenched and his heart pounding in anticipation.

“It’s odd, you always hear about a student falling for their teacher, but never the other way around.” He shrugged.

“Wait…”

“A sensei loving his student, how… amusing.” Kakashi smiled sincerely, “I’m not good with words in the same way you are, completely depicting exactly what you loved about me and what drew you in. So, I hope I’m not offending you when I simply say that your feelings are reciprocated. If you’ll have me, I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

Naruto's eyes widened, "You're not joking, _right_?"

"Why would I?" He questioned, reaching a handout and pulling his former student in by the waist. The older man nestled his head in the crook of the blond’s neck, “Does this suffice as showing my seriousness?”

“Y-Yes!” Naruto started to laugh hysterically, arms wrapping tightly around the other man’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer, “This is the best day of my life!”

Kakashi folded himself around the shorter man, chuckling lowly, “I thought the first time you had ramen was the best day of your life?”

“Sorry but, compared to this, ramen comes second!” He giggled cutely before practically melting in his now-boyfriend, “Is it too early to tell you I love you, Kakashi-sensei?”

“I think you, the kid who’s had a crush on me for almost two decades, deserve it after waiting for me for so long.” The silver-haired Jonnin mumbled out, breathing in the other man’s scent, “I love you too, Naruto.” He could feel his heart swelling.

Naruto laughed, all bright and happy. Oh, how a simple Monday off and a lack of hot tubs had led him to this point. “If I had known that telling the hot tubs goodbye would have landed me you, I would have done all this sooner.” He grinned.

“Oh, you’re insufferable.” Kakashi huffed lovingly.

“Well, you’re stuck with me now!”

He smiled, leaning back to stare at the other man, “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
